


Simping for Some Animals

by AllyGirl



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: CRINGE CULTURE IS DEAD SO I WANT TO SHOW MY FRIENDS, THIS IS FROM WHEN I WAS 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGirl/pseuds/AllyGirl
Summary: These are some Madagascar fanfics from when I was 12-14 and trying to rewrite to movie with my character Alanna. Chapters titled accordingly
Relationships: Vitaly / OC (apparently)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Attempt One (2014) Introduction

I never got a normal life. When I was little, I was an orphan. When I was 12, I found out I could talk to animals and met my best friends. When I was 15, we ended up in Madagascar. I still had no family so, it’s not like anyone was looking for me……Alex was my first real friend. He was nice to me from the start. I remember when I met him in the Central park zoo. 

*New York City, 12:24am* 

Alex the lion was about to go to sleep when he hear a rustle in the bushes behind his habitat. Looking up from his place he looked around the zoo. “Hello?” A small girl’s voice asked. Alex looked over in shock. A little, brown haired girl was standing at the gate of his habitat, clinging to a stuffed toy of Alex. He laughed nervously before walking over to her. “I know you can’t understand me, but the zoo is closed, Hon.” He explained. The little girl shook her head in disagreement. “I understand you perfectly, Mr. Lion.” She said. Alex gave a shocked expression. “Gloria! Melman! Marty! Get over here!” He called. The girl looked scared. “Um…What’s your name, Hon?” He asked. The girl hugged the stuffed animal tightly. “It’s Alanna.” She said. 

Gloria, Melman, and Marty joined the crowd. “Alex, where’d you find this cutey?” Marty asked. Alanna giggled. “Thank you.” She said. The three animals gasped. “Yeah, I know right?” Alex asked. Alanna sighed, seeing the shock in their eyes. “I can talk to animals. I just found that out a week ago when I heard Alex talking about his fans. And, I’ve always been a fan of you guys.” She said, setting down the stuffed Alex and digging around in her bag, pulling out a stuffed Hippo, Giraffe and Zebra. The four smiled at her. “Do you have a family, Sweetheart?” Gloria asked. Alanna shook her head. 

Alex opened the gate of the habitat for her. She walked in and smiled at all of them. Gloria was the first to hug her. “Sweetie, you can stay here as long as you like, okay?” She said. “Gloria, where is she gonna stay? It’s a zoo, not a hotel.” Melman pointed out. Alanna smiled. “I have a place to stay, and I can visit anytime. So, I guess I can just visit after the zoo closes.” She said. “Sounds good to me.” Marty said, in his usual peppy tone.


	2. Attempt One (2014) Chapter One (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She calls Kowalski hot in this one don't @ her

16 year-old Alanna Brandley, a last name self given to her, was walking through the casino, undercover with her four best friends, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria, waiting in another secluded room. “Lani, you find ‘em yet?” Alex asked over the earphone, using one of her nicknames. Alanna scanned the casino floor. “Nothing yet.” She reported. She felt something tap her leg and looked down. It was one of the penguins! He gave her the “Come with me!” hang sign. By his height, she could tell it was Kowalski. The tall penguin led her into a control room. “Wow. Techy in here. Guess that’s why you like it, huh?” She asked with a giggle. Kowalski nods, and starts tracking the others using the computers.. “Do you ever talk, Kowalski?” Lani asked. The penguins stopped what he was doing. “Well, yeah. But, I work in silence. I’m kinda like a ninja.” He explained doing a bit of a “you didn’t see anything” hand gesture. Alanna gives a wide eyed nod, looking at the floor. “I see. I, uh…I don’t hear you talk much.” She said nervously placing a hand behind her head. Kowalski nodded went back to work. “Your voice is hot.” Alanna blurted, getting an awkward glance from her friend. It was still awkward being around him, despite knowing im for 6 years. 

“Lani, who are you talking to?!” Marty’s voice asked. “Kowalski.” She answered. “What?” The penguin asked, not hearing the voice she was talking to. “Oh, nothing.” Lani saved. “Well, tell him we need him and Skipper and the others to find us!” Marty exclaimed. “Uh, Kowalski?” Lani asked. The penguins turned around again, smiling at the girl. “For the record, you're pretty hot yourself, Lani.” He told her. Lani gave a smile that she couldn’t seem to get off her face. “Thank you.” She said, nervously. “So, what were you gonna say?” Kowalski asks. Alanna snaps out of it. “Oh, um, I’m pretty sure Alex found your team. They’re pretty mad about you standing us in Africa…” She explained. Before the penguin could respond, the lights went out and came back on, went out and came back on, and so on. “What’s happening!?” Alanna asked. “Someone must have cut the power!” Kowalski explained.

Alex and the others ran in, grabbed the girl and ran, carrying her to save time. “Let’s go!” Alex yelled, in a rush. “What happened?!” Lani asked. “We were caught! Just keep running!” Alex yelled as he set the girl down and they ran. The five, plus the penguins, were making their way to the exit. But, as they arrived they were shocked to find grey bars on the doors and windows. “I got this!” Gloria assures, running towards the door, making only a dent in it with her weight. “Nevermind.” She adds. 

Just as the group is about to find a new way out, a car bashes through the wall and Skipper honks a mini horn on a car seat he found. “Wow! Sweet car!” Lani compliments getting in with her friends. “Step on it boys!” Skipper orders. The penguins drive the car at high speed. Alanna looks out the back window. “Um, who’s that?!” She asks, seeing a woman on a police scoter chasing them. “Animal control!” Alex panicked. 

It took a long chase that landed the group on a building to lose the control officer, Captain Chantel Dubois. The car tilted off the edge of the tall building. “Everybody out of the car!” Alex yelled. All the animals dashed out of the unstable, now trashed car. “Wait! Where are you all going?” King Julien, the ringtailed lemur who was shot with a tranquilizing dart, asked. He screamed when he realized he was in the car, as it fell off the building. Alanna watched in shock as everyone looked upset by that. But, what shocked her the most was the fact the Maurice, her other lemur friend, was smiling! She was about to tell everyone to find another way to leave, when she heard a voice. “I’m flying! I am the first flying lemur!” Dazed Julien says. The car had been caught and lifted back up by a plane build by the chimps and it was ready to go. Climbing aboard, Alanna was happy to finally be going back to New York. “Skipper, how’d you guys accomplish this gigantic plane?!” She asked, amazed. “Well, Lanna, it’s not that hard when you have so many animals on the job!” Skipper points out. Lani smiled. “I guess you’re right.” She agreed. 

**Just gonna skip to after the plane crash**

“Lani? Are you okay?” Melman asked. Alanna was lying on the ground, trying to wake up and regain her strength. “I’m okay, Melman. Is everyone else alright?” She asks. The others were all trying to figure everything. “The plane’s caput, totaled. Never to fly again.” Skipper explained. Alex’s face dropped in disappointment. “Well, that’s it then, we’re not gonna get home?” Gloria asks. “No! We gotta get home! We can fix the plane together! Come on! Lani, you bring that piece over to me!” Alex argued, persistently. “Alex, we can’t fix this!” Lani argued. With crash, the remainder of the plane crumbled. “We’re never going home……I give up.” Alex concluded, getting a hug from Alanna.


	3. Attempt One (2014) Chapter Two (2)

Sirens were heard in the distance, and the animals and human knew the animal control woman had caught up to them. “Run! Come on!” Alex ordered as they ran between the train cars, trying to escape. “So, what do we do?! We can’t blend! You know this ain’t Africa!” Gloria pointed out. :Oh, what’s the point? Tell me one conceivable way that large animals like us are move through Europe without attracting unwanted attention.” Melman pointed out. They stopped at a circus train in the awkward silence of the night. But, Alanna could tell Alex had an idea by the smirk on his face. Before he could do anything a tiger opened the doors and growled at them. Lani screamed and hid behind Alex. “Where are you coming from?” The tiger asked with a Russian accent. “Please! You gotta hide us from the animal control officers.” Alex begged. “Absolute, no outsiders. So wipe that smirk off your face and pop off.” The tiger replied. “Please! Do one cat a solid. Cat-to-Cat!” Alex continued begging. Vitaly sneered at Alex. “Niet! This train is for circus animals only!” He yelled closing the doors. The tiger continued to talk badly about Alex. “I do not trust lion. Hair too big and glossy. He’s not lion he lioness.” He said laughing. Alex shuffled his feet. “This is awkward. You can hear everything they're saying.” Alex said. The train began moving. “Please! Let us on! We are circus!” Alex lied. 

A female jaguar opened the doors. Alex stared at her in awe. “You’re really circus?” She asked. “Yes! We are!” Alex lied again as everyone made up excuses. “I was a ringmaster!” Lanna lied. “Gia! Close the doors!” The tiger’s voice demanded as he appeared in the doorway, finally noticing Alanna. “They are circus. Circus stick together.” Gia, the jaguar, said as they helped everyone onto the train. The animals all stood around the train car in silence. Vitaly was twirling a knife in the corner, sneering at the animals. Alanna watched intrigued. “Impressive! How do you do that without cutting your hand?” She asks. Vitaly gave no answer, and glared at the group of new animals. “It’s really cool.” Lani said with a shy smile. She and the others sat at one end of the car as Vitaly, Gia and Stefano sat at the other side. “So, you are in a circus in America? You must be very famous!” Stefano points out.

Lani let the others explain, but after a while, Vitaly was getting suspicious. “What does little girl do in circus?” He asked, pointing at Alanna. Alex began to say she was a ringmaster, like she’d said earlier, but Vitaly cut him off. “I want to hear it from the girl.” He said. Alanna cleared her throat. “Well, first of, my name is Alanna, not ‘the girl.’” She started. “Well, ‘Alanna’, what do you do in circus?” Vitaly asked with an eye roll. Lani smiled at him. “Well, I was a ringmaster. I was the one who announced everyone. It’s really fun!” She lied. Vitaly nodded, satisfied with the answer. Lani shyly smiled at him. 

“Circus owner has one rule here. No stowaways on the train.” Vitaly said with a smug smirk. Without warning, a chainsaw began cutting through the wooden ceiling. Down dropped the carved circle with Skipper and the gang standing on it.“While that may be true, the owner might just allow stowaways if the stowaways happen to be the owner.” Skipper said. Vitaly looked confused. “What is sharply dressed little birdy talking about?” He asked. 

The next thing they knew, the circus was owned by the penguins, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Alanna. The day of the first show in Rome was about to begin and everyone was in a panic. “Everyone! Calm down! The show’s gonna be great!” Alanna assured. She walked around, trying to see what was going on. “Alanna, just let them do their show and lay low.” Alex told her. She nodded and smiled. But, still Lani and Alex walked around, seeing what was going on. The spotted Vitaly standing against the wall. “Hey, Vitaly!” Alex greeted. The tiger growled at him, making Lani scream and hide behind Alex. Vitaly’s expression turned from angry to concerned. “Sorry to scare you, Alanna. I trust you. Not lion.” He apologized. Lani smiled at him. “It’s fine. And, you can call me Lani, if you want.” She said. Alex pulled her away from Vitaly. 

“Uh, what was that?” Alex asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- And that's where I decided to rewrite. Trust me it gets worse


	4. Attempt 2 (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one document bc I never got to chapter two asldjalksdj

Chapter One: We Bought A Circus  
I wasn’t too sure about theses 3. A jaguar that sounded very judgemental, a seal that was, to be honest, very sweet, and a tiger that wouldn’t stop throwing knives at us. And, it’s not like I said anything to upset him- heck I hadn’t said a single thing since they saw us- I wasn’t even sure he knew I could understand them. Alex gave a nervous laugh as he sat next to me. “So, um……” I trailed, shyly. Gosh, why am I so awkward? I thought. The tiger rolled his eyes and sneered. “Does she think we can understand her?” He asked, under his breath, throwing another knife towards Alex, just barely missing him. He picked up another and twirled it in his hand. Alex moved a little to the left, away from the knife. “Well, actually, she can. It’s a gift she has.” Alex said, putting an arm around me. I smiled. “Yeah, right. That is impossible.” Vitaly said, still rotating the knife in his paw.   
That was the final straw. I was NOT letting him underestimate me like that. After everything I’ve done with my friends in the last 7 years, this wasn’t gonna be a challenge. I was 16! I grew up with animals! I could at LEAST stand up to a tiger!   
Listen. I CAN understand you, It’s NOT impossible and I’m NOT taking anything other than respect from you, got it?!   
Which is what I WANTED to say. But, seeing the blade in his hand, I just slumped down to the floor and stared at the ceiling. “Alex, when are we going to New York?” I asked. “I don’t know. Why would you ask that right now?” Alex said, as if I couldn’t hear him. “Because I’m proving a point!” I said, sitting up and gesturing to Vitaly and the the two, Gia and Stefano.   
Stefano looked amazed. “She can-a understand us? Marvelous! How do you-a do that?!” He asked with a big smile on his face. I smiled back. “Just a bit of a gift. I’ve had it since I was little.” I said. Vitaly scoffed. “How do we know she’s not just guessing what we’re saying?” He asked, throwing the knife. I ducked and narrowly avoided getting hit head. I glared and moved a little closer to Alex. “Well, I know that you just said ‘How do we now she’s not just guessing what we’re saying?’” I mimicked in my best Russian accent, the same as his.   
Vitaly looked surprised, but glared, threw the knife he had recently picked up at me, and turned to walk away before it hit me. I smirked and screamed as he turned. He instantly turned back around, looking concerned. I smirked at him. “Ha, knew you wouldn’t hurt a girl.” I said, earning a slight snicker from Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria. Vitaly sneered. “Not funny!” He growled. I looked down at the floor, suddenly afraid of him. He walked back to his spot. It was until the penguins arrived that there was an awkward silence.

I don’t want to bore you with the details, but now we own a circus……  
*The Next Day* 

~Alanna’s To Do List~ 

Help Marty with his act.   
Help Alex and Gia  
Help Melman and Gloria  
Help Penguins with whatever crazy thing.  
Help Julien? If he needs it.   
Try to get Vitaly to like me.   
Work on my act/routine/song  
Listen To Music

I jotted these notes down on the paper in front of me. It was a piece of scrap paper that I had found and I was doodling on it with a pen I had found a few days ago, before we left Africa. I smiled at my 6th idea. I had to admit, Vitaly was cute. He was rude, secluded and violent, but I saw past that. I could see that all he needed was a friend. 

I was sitting in the front of the train with the penguins. They always listened to me and gave ideas. Plus, they were funny. That’s why I loved them so much. We weren’t moving because the first show was going on in a tent about a few yards away. I would have been there when it started, but I felt awkward around a crowd.  
As I rambled, the penguins were going over things in the engine and trying to make the train faster, but they were listening. “......but, you guys don’t know what it’s like to have a crush, do ya?” I finished. Skipper stopped what he was doing at the top of the machines and slid down to eye level with me. “No, no. We hear ya, Sister. Why else would I bring Lola everywhere if I didn’t love her?” He said, referring to the bobble-head he’d married in Africa. I smiled at him. “Ya know, Skipper, you’ve always been there for me. Even when I was 9 and you had just met me, you were there! You protected me and tried to find reasons to trust me. And, that’s why you 4 are awesome!” I said, hugging the penguin, gently, knowing my strength was greater than his. I let the bird go, and decided to leave. “Thanks for listening. I’m gonna go talk to Vitaly.” I said. They all smiled back. “Happy to help.” Kowalski said. I left to the show. I HAD to talk to Alex.

Big Mistake. 

I found Alex, along with the other 3 in the entrance, watching in awe as the show went on. And, I could tell they weren’t impressed. The circus had been a disaster and during the last few seconds of people being in the tent, I could see Vitaly move a hoop, acting as if he jumped through it. “Lame! Would it kill you to even TRY!?” I shouted, glaring at him. Vitaly gave a glare in return. “I’d like to see you do something for this circus other than wander around!” He yelled back in his accent which, to be honest, I found very attractive and I blushed a little when I heard it.   
I glanced upward at the beams holding the place together. I smirked. “Fine! I’ll hang from the ceiling, then!” I shot back as Vitaly got closer to me. He rolled his green eyes and scoffed. “Good luck.” He said sarcastically.   
It wasn’t long before I was hanging upside down, using my legs  
to hold me in place, from the ceiling. I got a bit of applause from my friends, and even a bit from the animals of the circus. “Great! Now try and get down, Lani! We have to get this place cleared out.” Alex said. It was then that I realized: I had no clue how to get down.   
It tried to move my legs, but only managed to move one. I felt myself getting weaker as I tried to pull myself up, but fail and slipped. My heart was pounding as I shrieked and fell. “Alanna!” A voice yelled, obviously concerned. As I realized this was going to hurt, I closed my eyes, ready to face it. I didn’t hit a painful ground, though, but soft, furry paws caught me. I opened my eyes, still feeling a bit shaky. It was kind of blurred and everything was moving a bit slower. “Alanna? Alanna are you alright?” A russian voice asked as an orange, black, and white face greeted me. I was still in whoever’s arms, I could feel it. I just couldn’t see him. “I’m fine. I just can’t see well…” I answered. It all became clearer in a matter of seconds. It was Vitaly who had caught me. 

I blushed as I was stood up. “Vitaly……Thank you…” I said, nervously. “It was nothing.” He said, giving a warm smile as he glanced at the others. I suddenly saw the stares, and realized how he had been holding me. It was like one of those cheesy kiss-scenes in a movie, where he was standing over me, and was holding my hand, with his other holding me up. We both let out nervous laughs, and Vitaly stood me up.


	5. Attempt Three (2015) Introduction??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just gets worse for this freak

Name? Alanna Opal Brandley. It’s a self given last and middle name, though. I’ve been an orphan since I was born. I guess that how all great stories, like mine, begin, right?

Well, I guess I should tell you more. My four best friends’ names are Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. These four are………different. By that I mean: they’re animals. And, not “crazy people” type of animals. Actual animals. As in: Alex is a lion, Marty is a zebra, Melman is a giraffe, and Gloria is a hippo. 

I know. This sounds completely impossible. And, I know my explanation is going to make me sound absolutely insane, but hear me out. 

When I was little, and I went to the zoo, of course I heard the now seemingly mindless chatter of soccer moms and children. I only 14 years old, but I knew that my life was going nowhere. Either way, it was there I would learn of my gift, and meet the four previously mentioned.

I don’t really want to go into details, but I’ve been constantly with them since then. 

We’ve been to Madagascar, Africa, and now we want to head home. The question being: How?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head hurt more than anything as I woke up to a wooden ceiling, and a familiar giraffe face looking down at me. “Oh, guys, she’s waking up!” Melman told who I assumed were Alex, Marty, Gloria, and maybe the penguins. I groaned, and held my head as I sat up. “What happened? Did we make it to New York?” I asked, my eyes just opening as I finished. 

A gasp as I spotted three animals I’d never seen before. A tiger, a leopard, and a seal. “Take it easy, Lani. You hit your head pretty hard out there.” Melman warned, trying to sit me back down. I pushed him away. “I’m fine, Melman, thank you.” I tried to sound pleasant. 

The seal took in a breath. “She is-a beautiful! Can she understand what we are-a saying?” I nodded. “Crystal clearly. I can hear you non-humans as perfect english. Along with those stunning accents! What is that? Italian?” The seal nodded. “Born and-a raised in Italy! My name-a is Stefano, and may I say. You’re very talented!” The seal complimented. I nodded. “My full name happens to be Alanna Opal Brandley, but my friends just say Alanna or Lani. And, now, ‘friends’ includes you.” I said shyly. 

Stefano grinned. “Wow, a-less then five minutes talking to this beautiful-a woman and she already considers me her-a friend! Isn’t she-a sweet, Vitaly?” The seal sent his words to the tiger, who was busy staring me down with a glare. I lost my peppy smile, and began to feel self-conscious. “She’s convincing. But, you know circus owner will not allow stowaways.” The tiger spoke, his accent being very apparent. I nodded. “Russian accent. Very pleasant to listen to.” I complimented, my shy smile returning, with a blush. Vitaly rolled his green eyes. “Quit sucking up.”

I scoffed. “You don’t have to be a jerk. I’m trying to be nice.” No answer as I scooted myself beside Alex, and he wrapped his arm around me. “Listen, we don’t wanna take up too much of your time. We’re just trying to get home. America, to be exact.” He explained. Stefano’s eyes lit up. “Really? We are going to America as well!” He exclaimed. I smiled back at him. “Is it possible for him to get more loveable? I think he got more loveable!” I complimented, making him grin wider. “Why, thank-a you, Lani! That is very-a sweet of you.”

Alex smiled. “Well, we’re, uh…very famous America! Especially me!” He lied. Stefano nodded. “Ooh, what do you do? Trapeze?” He asked. “Yeah, that’s kinda my thing.”

He went on to explain a whole bucket of lies with our help. “Trapeze Americano! Wonderful!” Stefano complimented. Vitaly rolled his eyes again. “Like I said earlier, circus owner no allow stowaways.” He repeated. 

With the roar of a chainsaw, the penguins landed in front of us. “That would be a problem. But, let me ask you this, what if the circus owners were the stowaways.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself, the next day, in the best outfit I owned. The same I’d been wearing since I arrived on the train. The ripped old tank top, and my stained with dirt shorts. Plus, black boots.

“Will this be enough to buy the circus?” I asked, a hopeful smile on my face. The man looked shocked, then grinned. “You have a deal, me amigo.” He agreed, handing me the circus deed.

As they drove off, happy to get the circus off their hands, I turned to the others, showing them the deed, and looking fairly annoyed. “You better know what you’re doing.” I snarked. Marty nodded. “Trust us. We do.”


	6. Attempt Three (2015) Chapter One (and the Last Chapter)

Rome was the first stop, the very next day. I was busy trying to figure out how a ringmaster would act, until I was told to relax and let the animals do their things. 

Sat in the front row, middle section, I watched as the circus fell completely apart, until I was the last one in the audience. Stefano looked at me with a frown, his head hanging in shame as he moved his horns to the side. “I know. We’re not-a very good. But, I-a think you can change that!” He beamed. I shrugged. “I dunno. But, I’ll talk it over with the others.” I looked over to Alex, who was staring in shock at the failed attempt of entertainment, and made my way towards him. 

He saw me, and his look instantly changed to a smile. “Alanna! Hey, how’d you like the show? Did you get that popcorn you wanted?” He asked. Ever since I was a little girl, Alex like to pretend everything was okay to make sure I never worried. But, I’m almost 22, I know how the world is. I know not everything is okay. I nodded. “Yeah, the popcorn was great! And, the show was…interesting.” I admitted, trying to keep a smile. I couldn’t break his heart like that. He liked to be the one who protected me.

Alex smiled at me. “Okay, uh…Marty! How about you show Alanna around the circus tent?” His paw pushed me toward the zebra, who smiled at me. “Absotively! Care for a ride, madame?” He joked. I climbed atop his back. “Sure, Marty.” As he began walking, I looked back at Alex, who knew things were going wrong, but still, he smiled as I left. Marty was excited to spend some time with me, and soon he was carrying me around the tent.


	7. Final/Most Recent Attempt (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse wtf

Awake, freaked out, surrounded by circus animals. Alanna would pick those three things to describe herself right now. She sat beside Alex, still recovering from the plane crash, and planning, not seriously, of course, how to successfully kill the penguins in her head. But, how would she kill the unkillable? Simple. She couldn’t. However she thought it over, it always ended with her neck snapped by Skipper.

Either way, she sat on a crate in front of Alex, sitting in the awkward silence that had lingered for about 5 minutes. So, when the seal, named Stefano, started talking, it was much welcomed to Lani. She listened, but didn’t speak, as Alex tried fruitlessly to explain Trapeze Americano to the circus animals. That was, until she was spoken to. “So, who is-a this?” Stefano asked, looking at Alanna with the grin he had since he started talking. “My name is Alanna. I’m able to understand and talk to you animals.” She said.


End file.
